Revenge Rising
by Christiansoldier5
Summary: Vile Hedgehog has had a pretty miserable life in an orphanage, until someone offers to help him reveal his ultimate power. The Freedom Fighters might have a lead in a murder case, but suddenly one of their own disappears during the investigation. But just how are these events connected? Don't forget to leave reviews of all kinds and remember to have fun reading.
1. Then 1

**Several years Ago; Prime Dimension**

It was a warm moonlit night on the planet Mobius, the lights eminating from New Mobotropolis seemed to perfectly complement the moonlight on this hillside. On it layed a Star Post, and near the Star Post were a young couple: a black dog and a white mouse, named Gordon and Jolene respectively, passionatly making out under the moonlight, it seemed that nothing could interrupt them.

Until...

A bright light, coming from the nearby Star Post, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The couple stopped to try and see what was going on. Shortly after, an object was flung out of the portal with such speed that it rolled down directly to the bottom of the hill, upon which the star post promptly closed.

Gordon, gulping down his fears, climbed down the hillside, followed closely by Jolene. When they reached what was thrown out, Gordon got out his smartphone to illuminate the object. What they saw was horrifying.

Sonic immediatly ran to where the call was recieved, relayed from the Police, who feared that the object may be an Eggman weapon. Sonic saw that the transciever was beeping loudly, indicating that he was near the co-ordinates. He saw Gordon and Jolene cuddling together, shivering, hiding from the scare. Sonic hesitantly flipped on a small flashlight, and he simply couldn't belive what he was seeing.

Fiona Fox. Banged up, bloodied and her clothing torn, her position askew; She was dead.


	2. Now 1

At the Onyx Onphanage on planet Moebius, there was a lonely teenage hedgehog. He was purple in colour and the green hair on his head was large and gelled to stand up curved slightly downwards. He sat by the window of the unkept building he was in, the rain pouring heavily among the dark storm clouds. Entering the dark dormitory was a rugged armadillo, his shell coated a glossy dark green and he was accompanied by two others: a large neon pink crocodile and a small black bulldog. They all looked very upset.

"What do you bozo's want?" remarked the despondant hedgehog.

"We think your sick Vile, do you know that you're sick?" remarked the Armadillo in a strong southern accent.

"oh boy do i know i'm sick, what do you ever plan to do about it, Vince?" the hedgehog replied sarcastically

"Well..." started Vince and his cronies, all simultaneously cracking their knuckles. "The procedure me and my pals have arranged for you is for your face to undergo a reverse plastic surgery, the very first to be performed with bare hands, no less."

"A Fight? Really?" the hedgehog got out of the window sill and stretched him arms. "how 'bot something where i don't crack your shell to pieces."

"Oh, i got something all right. Here guys, let's see what happens..." and Vince coughed and said "You got no parents."

This attack was new for Vince and Vile was definitely not expecting it, but he held his ground. "Really? Newsflash skullhead... neither do you, or any of us. Why do you think they call this an orphanage?"

"Well you know what they say, the more words, the merrier." and Vince started talking again. "My parents are locked up at a correctionisational place for being good and righteous and all that crap, Edmunds folks" pointing to the Bulldog "died at sea, and Jeremy's mama and papa" pointing to the pink crocodile "were in some kinda experiment that also turned the big guy pink. You 'aint got nobody. Just dumped here, you never met your parents, at least ours care or cared about us."

As Vince was delivering his "reason you suck" speech, Vile was coming to understand it more and more: he was just abandoned here, alone, with no information about himself, everybody here hated him or at the very least, looked at him in suspicion. He had literally had enough.

He threw the punch.

Later, predictably, Vile got told off for nearly breaking their noses off and was banned from any kind of dinner for the next few days. He made his way outside to a derelict playground. No other children were to be seen and the sky was as leaving it's dusk phase, dark as you could get without it being nighttime

Vile began to unleash his fustrations: first on the rusted swingset, he grabbed each of the chains with his hands and ripped them apart, seperating the seat from the framework. Then he threw the seat like a discus as far as he could toward the large forest in the distance. It went a couple of meters. As a grand finale, he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, by the time he was done his throat was strained and his legs weak. He started to trudge his way back inside.

Meanwhile, near where Vile had thrown the swingseat, a dark cloaked figure eyes him with intense precision. "Well, I thought he'd be here." he spoke to himself "Of course I looked into it after i found out Fiona was killed, and i couldn't believe what I found." He then started walking back into the forest, slowly.

"Pretty soon, he'll become very useful to me."


	3. Then 2: Directors Cut

"Intense bruises... head trauma... only one broken bone in the upper left arm... various marks around the genitalia... dislocated jaw... and a very large stab wound in the back, piercing the heart is what killed her." stated an aged Dr. Quack, examining Fiona's corpse.

Sonic was sitting by the side, wearing medical gear. His mind drifted to Sally, and how with Elias becoming recently deceased, how both she and Sonic had to ascend the throne, with a child to look after. Sonic had chosen the name Echo for the little darling.

"It was Scourge" Tails was at the far end of the room, head in hands, muttering to himself.

Sonic looked back at him. "What?" he asked.

Tails stood up and left the room as Sonic followed him. "Think about it..." he began "Fiona left with Scourge the last time we saw her, you saw Fiona's body come out of a Star post, which leads to the cosmic interstate, there's no other option... it's Scourge."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up and walked towards him. Tails also stood up. "Tails, there's no proof" he countered.

"You want proof? It's right behind you!" screamed Tails.

Sonic sighed, he knew that it was possible, but he still wasn't certain. Surely Scourge wasn't this sick and twisted? But he was his anti-self, Scourge was everything that Sonic wasn't. Depending on your point of view, all it would take to make one like the other was a little bit of what each other was best at, cruelty or self-righteousness respectively.

Sonic turned back to Tails, and said "Ok, let's see what Scourge has to say."

Later, after having offered Amy Rose a place on the group, who was already aching for an adventure, Sonic, Tails and Amy stood in an open plain close to the castle with Sonic twirling a Warp Ring around his index finger.

"So why am I coming again?" asked Amy. Sonic simply pointed to her large Piko-Piko Hammer.

"That and you never stopped complaining about how you never got put on missions."

Amy chuckled "True."

Sonic stopped twirling the ring "Ok, let's go." He threw it onto the plain and it enlarged. Tails immediatly ran in.

"Tails, wait!" said Amy. "Come on, let's go" said Sonic as he leapt through the ring. Amy followed behind.

They arrived at an identical field, the sky was full of clouds, darkening the area. Tails had already advanced a few meters toward the castle of Moebius. Sonic immediatly jogged toward him as Amy also started walking.

"Tails, you seriously going to go knocking at his front door?" asked Sonic

"Yeah. Problem?" Tails didn't even turn to face him as he continued walking. Sonic was suprised, he tried to catch up.

"No, it's just this is Scourge, Conquerer of worlds, destroyer of lives..."

"Hooting dickhole" Tails cut in abruptly.

Sonic was stunned to hear that. but tried to beef up his argument regardless "...and that. I'm just saying we need to be careful around him"

"You don't say?" said a voice. Sonic and Tails turned their backs and were greeted with fists to faces, knocking them out.

...

When Sonic regained consciousness, his head was throbbing exponentially in pain. He could still feel the impacts of the fingers on his forehead.

Sitting up, he saw that Tails had also regained consciousness and that they both awakened in the same grassy field on Mobius Prime.

Tails stood up. "Scourge?" Sonic also stood up, rubbing his nose. "Yep." he replied.

Sonic did a quick 360 and to his shock he couldn't find Amy.

"Hey wait, where's Amy?" he said.

"Didn't she come through with us?" Tails asked, looking around

"Yeah" said Sonic "but she's not here. I she still on Anti-Mobius?" quizzed Sonic

_But little did they know, back on Moebius..._

Amy slowly woke up with a splitting headache. She opened her eyes to be greeted with pitch black darkness. Moving her arms was met with no success, as she was bound in chains attached to something to her side, as were her legs. Amy started getting worried, this was all out of some perverted teenage fantasy.

Soon a door opened, flooding blinding light into the took a brief second to look at her surroudnings: the room was fairly royal in it's appearance, she was lying on a large king-sized bed and signs of a scuffle were obvious. But seeing who opened the door tipped Amy over the edge. She screamed in paralysing horror, to find to her shock that she was also gagged.

The figure, discarding their trousers on the floor, cracking their knuckles, closing the door behind them shutting out the light... was Scourge the Hedgehog.

_**A/N. This chapter was originally supposed to end there, leaving it ambiguous as to what Scourge does, because i like a little imagination in my fantasies, but I recieved an offer I simply couldn't refuse. Thanks to Hellfirestorm85 for his helpful contribution.**_

_**Plus, we are getting into super-core lemon territory. if this is not your thing, turn the fuck back right now. all sorts of stuff is going to go down here.**_

"Finally..." Scourge started walking slowly towards Amy, now shivering. "I wonder why Sonic turned down such a great body like yours." He was now at the foot of the bed. "So... fiesty and furious. It just turns me on." Scourge removed his trademark leather jacket, discarding it on the floor. "And i love girls with tools. Gonna pull that hammer out of your ass for me?" Finally, Scourge shedded his boxer shorts, revealing his large, erect member.

Amy was horrified, speechless, and paralysed, though seeing as though she is in chains, paralysed is pretty much the correct word. Scourge sat down beside her, placing his hand on the gag.

"Questions?" he simply said, removing the gag. Amy's rampant question would soon be answered.

"...Fiona?" she said weakly. Placing the gag back on her mouth, Scourge opened the drawer in the bedside table, revealing a shining clean dagger of elegant design, it's handle was a gleaming gold embedded with diamonds. The blade itself was slightly curved, shaped almost like a banana. Scourge let the blade remain in Amy's vision for a few seconds.

"Straight through the heart. Even woman can be discarded.. As for why I discarded her in your dimension, well, the kitsune got what he wanted didn't he? Now question time is over." Scourge circled the bed to eyeball Amys body. "Hmmm" Scorge let out a hm like he was thinking."You know Fiona screamed... A lot. Let's begin."

He walks over to her and prods at her right cheek with his cock. "Heh" Scorge let out a little snicker. He rests his member on her gag and started to speak. "I'm going to remove this gag again. Then you are going to suck." He started to remove her gag again as he did he said. "Im going to do things to you my little rose. Sweet, awesome things." He started to smile wide as he bent forward and talked in a sinister tone. "If you so much as make a peep, what I will do to you will make what I did to Fiona look like a warm sunset." He removed the gag. Amy felt more like screaming then ever before. "S-Scourge?" He looked down. "Hmm? Yes?" She nodded. "Be gentle." She said hoping for some mercy. But it soon ended as Scorge laughed and put his member on her lips.

She hesitated and kept her mouth closed as scourges penis rubbed across her teeth. He tightly gripped her shoulders. She opened her mouth to let out a cry of pain but it was silenced as Scorge rammed his thick member in her mouth. "Fuck yeah my little Rose." Amy began to sob as she wished for her Sonic to rescue her from this hell. "Keep sucking!" She did as she was told. She never done this before, she had certainly dreamt but never of Scourge.

She went off of that and started to bob her head. Amy thought that she must be doing it right because Scorge started to moan. "Oh god yes Ames your good." He laughed and looked down at her. "Open your eyes and look at me." She did as she was told and looked at the green hedgehog. "Still hurting for Sonic?" This hurt her a little. She shook her head. "That's right you little bitch. Would be nice for you to be my slave." Scourge let out an evil laugh that made Amy shiver.

Scorge proceded to lean forward and reach between Amy's legs. He started to rub her pussy through her underwear. "Ah-ahh!" Amy let out a quiet but noticeable moan which made Scorges member even harder. She gagged a little bit but kept on bobbing her head. "Your liking this huh?" Whe he didn't get a reply he slashed her other cheek. "Answer Me!" She nodded and managed to get out. "Mmph! Yes" she was lying. She never felt so humiliated in her life. "Hehehe." The green monster let out a chuckle as he quickly pulled his dick out with a "pop" sound. Amy coughs and spat the drool collected. Some of it got on her cheek and down to her hair matting it together. "Good god my little rose." He said as he fondled her bare breasts Amy's breathing stoped in fear. "No sweetheart I'm not goin to hurt you... Much. This is just quicker that's all." He smirked and started to unchain Amy.

Amy would pride herself on her body. She kept herself fit. She had abs that were tone and her breasts were a perfect 38d. Her ass was nice and round. She kept this area tight and fit The most because she always fantasize about Sonic watching her walk. Basically she kept her body in shape for him, not Scourge. But Scourge was Sonic's polar oppisote, this felt so wrong.

Scorge kept fondling her boobies and squeezed painfully. She opened her mouth but didn't scream. "Lets just get comfy." He sank lower, adjusting himself between her legs, slightly rubbing her sensative area. This made her yelp. His eyes snapped at her. "Was that a sound?" Amy shook her head in a panic. "To late little rose." He slapped her across her face , marking her with a red handprint. He turned her over, focusing on her rear and said. "You just keep surprising me. This ass is amazing. You should show it off more." Actually she had thought about wearing a shorter dress for Sonic. But after today she feels as though she should just crawl into a hole and die. Scourge turned her over again. He licked around her nipple making it wet with his salvia. Then he laughed again as he gave her now stiff nipple a bite. She inhaled and whined as the pain shot through her body.

Scorge stared at her privates, that beautful untouched vagina. He didn't hesitate as he inserted a finger. "AHHHH!" Amy cried. It was too much, she didn't care anymore. Scorge pulled it out and licked it. "Mmm ok Rose you can scream all you want now, I'm not caring. You taste very sweet. Want to try?" He laughed as he shoved the finger in her mouth smothering her screams. Sweet, if not gross. "I... Can't do this." She cried with Scorges finger still in her mouth. He bellowed a great laugh as he positioned himself at Amy's opening. "Please Scourge don't. I'm a vi-" she was about to say virgin till she was cut off by a punch.

"You don't tell me what I can't do!" The green hedgehog said. He thrused forward and shattered her innocence. "AHHHH NO IT HURTS!" Amy yelled as blood started to come out running down her leg. He stopped at the entrence not removing it as he looked at the blood. "Oh a virgin are we?." He chuckled. "Ain't you just thrilled that I'm your first." He asked her not needing a response. She started to wail uncontrollably as she felt very dirty. She was disgusted with herself and she will never be the same. Tears soaked her face and all. All she could do was close her eyes and pretend it was Sonic.

Scourge knew what she was doing, he slapped her again and forced her eyes open. "Oh no babe. Sonic is not here. Its all me." This broke the camal's back. She was well and truly broken. She didn't even cry anymore just lauded there while he had his way. She wanted to die. "Death please just kill me." Amy asked him. Scorge was turned on even more as his cock swelled and he thrusted and thrusted and thrusted. He didn't say anything as he arched his back and grunted, whilst Amy let out a horrifying scream, an impossible combination of pleasure and terror. Scourge yanked out his penis with great force. He leaned in and made Amy drink a sample from a water bottle. She didn't know that it containing a sleeping drug

"Goodnight my rose" he said as he gathered his clothes, walked out the door and Amy Rose promptly fell asleep.


	4. Now 2

Vile was walking back to his so-called "home" after a boring predictable day of school: get picked on by other kids, get served the shittiest lunch possible, get pestered by teachers who were "concerned" about Vile's "lack of achievable target grade.". As if it was possible to earn an exceeding mark in Mathematics. The people of the entire planet hated his guts. Though they hated everything really, it's was in their nature.

Vile was carrying his tattered rucksack as clouds foretold more rain. Suddenly...

"Loo-Ser!" shouted Edmund, speeding by on a bicycle. The surprise caused Vile to drop his rucksack into a stinking open sewer, it's grate rusted away and forcibly removed..

Vile screamed in frustration and precariously picked up the rucksack, soaking with little odd bits of sewage stuck on to it.

Later, as he returned "home", He was doing pull-ups on the monkey bars discussing his situation.

"Just gotta wait till I'm 18, just gotta not suck, at life, at anything, till then. Then I can get out of this shithole, away from Vince, away from Edmund, away from Jeremy, away from everybody."

Vile heard a "clank" behind him. He turned around to see a figure kneeling down. Vile got off of the monkey bars and walked toward him, the chain link fence separating them.

"Hello?" he warily said.

The figure smiled. He knew that while most other Moebians would simply tell him to go away, this one in particular wasn't nearly as cruel, it was almost like he was something completely different from the normality, an outsider if you will.

"Greetings my lord" it said, slowly standing up. It's voice sounded deep, elderly, masculine. It's robe covered it's entire body, every feature, every inch of every arm and leg, darkening his face.

"Lord? Now wait, I'm not into that sorta stuff alright, I'm not even at the age of consent." Vile held up his arms in defence.

The figure slowly laughed. As vile got curious, the figure said "Ah, inherited your father's foolishness of all things."

Vile immediately made a grab for the fence. If this person knew about his father, Vile would do anything for it. Even this close, vile still couldn't make out any features of the face, behind a mask of some sort.

"My father... you knew him?"

The figure sighed. "If you want more information, you're gonna have to get out of there."

Vile turned away "We aren't allowed out except for school, and when one of us does the weekly grocery run."

"What about the fence?" asked the figure.

Vile looked at the fence, then his face went all red. "I haven't really tried it."

The figure turned away. "Just try it, unless you're a pussy" he then started walking away

Vile tensed up, this guy just insulted him and this might be the only chance to learn about his origins. He was just abandoned here, and given the name Vile by the head warden. He was never that good at making friends, he just felt like he shouldn't have been born of this world.

Vile bent his knees and jumped. That was 4 feet out of 10 left to climb. He sunk his hands and feet into the chain link fence and started to climb. Slowly but surely, the wire was digging into the soles of his shoes and the skin of his palms, his fingers were close to slicing off, he really should have climbed that damn rope in gym class, or at least got some practice on the run-down climbing wall the playground had, it was missing it's ropes so that cancelled any abseiling, and climbing the monstrosity of an obstacle cost the lives of at least two children.

Vile soon made it up to the hardest part, the barbed wire at the top of the fence. Vile honestly didn't know what to do, he let his instinct guide him. He gripped the fence tightly, bent his knees, and launched into a really high jump, performing a radical flip just barely missing the barbwire. For a brief moment, Vile saw the distance between him and the ground. It was exhilarating to be flying like this, simply a marvel to soar through the air. And he even landed with little incident.

Perfectly on his feet, Vile stood up, seeing the figure walking back toward him. Vile smiled as the figure handed him a piece of paper.

"Run into the forest and then come to this address in exactly two hours." The figure then vanished into thin air, almost as if by magic.

Vile could see what the figure meant, already people were checking the playground for him, it wouldn't be long before they saw him outside the fence. And so he ran.

Two Hours Later, after hiding from potential pursuers, Vile arrived at the address: a cuboid-shaped run-down shack on the outskirts of town, barely holding itself up. Vile took care when knocking on the door, which was nothing more than a huge rectangular piece of wood.

The door opened slightly, Vile could see a single light-blue eye through the crack the door made.

"Oh, come in kid."

Vile entered, taking note of the lodgings: a bed to the right, a work desk to the left and a pole looking object directly opposite, with an orb on top, a star shape embedded into the orb. The entire building looked disused and almost in wreck, only the bed sheets seemed to escape some of the degradation.

Vile then turned his attention to the figure, who was applying something to his head.

"A wig, sorry, force of habit."

Vile looked at the person intently: his clothing consisted of a dirty red jacket and muddy grey pants with red outlines, his boots seemed to take the latter colour scheme of grey and red. His fur was difficult to find out because of the thick dirt, and maybe even the figures age, he looked around his early 40's, but it looked like it was once a light yellow, and the rather embarrassing looking wig he applied was small and grey in colour. The most interesting oddity was however the creatures two tails, tipped with white, they just hung without swaying much.

The figure sat at his bed "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Miles Prower. Or the "evil" version at least."


	5. Then 3

It had been one whole day since Sonic and Tails had been blindsided by Scourge and their mission failed and everyone was tense. Sonic was running through a large open field accompanied by Tails. Sonic was silently thinking to himself as he jogged as Tails just sat to the side talking on a communicator, trying to borrow a Warp Ring from Knuckles, over at Angel Island.

Sonic eventually slowed to a light walk and approached him. "Any luck?" he asked.

Tails shut off the communicator. "Sneak Mode, he'll be about 10 minutes."

Sonic sighed, and sat down next to Tails, head resting on his hand. Tails also sat down, his face buried in his hands.

"It's all my fault." he slowly said.

Sonic looked at him inquisitively. He could almost hear Tails lightly sobbing.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"If I didn't just march over there then maybe we could have..."

"...seen him coming." Sonic finished his sentence.

Tails uncovered his hands from his face. Sonic could see small tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I just got... so angry and, I mean, It's Fiona, It was like a couple years ago. I should have gotten over her, right?" Tails just spluttered as he stood up and started pacing frantically. Sonic also stood up.

"You don't really forget your first crush man. Besides, I still would have gone if it were anyone else it happened to."

Sonic's reassuring stance didn't seem to help Tails. He just dried his eyes and sat back down on the grassy plain.

Suddenly, he started smiling. Sonic took notice and looked at him like "What?"

"Remember that time we had some real ridiculous fight?" Tails still looked down at the ground as Sonic sat back down next to him. He remembered it well.

"Oh yeah, like, "He's my friend, he'll get over it?" like, what was I thinking?"

"Who knows?" said Tails, as he started looking back at how silly the whole thing went down.

"But it's all in the past now. Things are looking up" said Sonic, as suddenly, a hole opened up surrounded by a golden outline.

Stepping through was Knuckles the Echidna. He had been changed in the span of a few short years. While he was still looking fairly active and he still adorned his trademark gloves, he now came equipped with a snazzy looking cybernetic right eye, metallic and gleaming silver, a blue slit in order to interface with his brain and a medium sized red dot to serve as a pupil. He was also sported a worn cowboy hat.

He fished out a golden ring from his dreadlocks and tossed it to Sonic, who caught it.

"Be quick, Julie would kill me if she found one missing." Knuckles said. Julie-Su, as well as the rest of Mobius's Echidna's minus Knuckles had mysteriously disappeared and later reappeared, but that's a story for a later date.

Sonic threw the warp ring to the floor, where it expanded exponentially to be able to fit him through. The view from the opposite side was completely dark, the glowing ring providing no light whatsoever.

"Wish me luck" said Sonic as he dashed through the ring, it shrinking as he went through. Sonic pocketed the ring so that it wouldn't be stolen.

Sonic took a brief look at his surroundings. His eyes soon got adjusted to the darkness and sonic did not like what he saw.

From what faint sunlight could shine in from the regal blue curtains, Sonic could make out a very trashed room: a litter bin tipped over, clothes discarded all over the place, a long-since melted candle on the bedside table, and someone sleeping in the nearby king-size bed.

Sonic decided to open the curtains. If it were Scourge, he'd demand Amy's location. If it were anybody else, He'd demand Scourge's location.

Sonic slowly opened the curtains, flooding the room with pure sunlight. The figure in the bed simply moaned, chains strangely chingling from her location. Sonic looked over and was surprised, shocked, horrified, turned on and many other conflicting emotions all flew past..

It was Amy Rose, sleeping peacefully, her makeup smudged all over her face and chained to the bedposts.

"Ow". Sonic yelped. He pulled off one of his own quills from his head and started sawing at Amy's chains. Because such quills had been bopping badniks, wrecking robots and foiling Eggman's plans for a number of years now, saying that they were sharp was an understatement. Sonic cut through her left arm chain in about half a minute and then got to work on the one on the right arm.

As he cut through, the door opened. In stepped a bronze coloured cat in a maid uniform.

"Ma'am? I've bought you Breakf..." she stopped when he saw Sonic cutting through Amy's chains. Sonic was petrified, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Your highness, why are you all blue, and your eyes green, and your undoing her bonds?" she probed. Sonic realised what she was thinking and decided to keep up the act.

"Just a little role-play, now leave me!" he demanded.

"Yes your majesty". She quickly said as she left and shut the door behind her. Smirking, Sonic cut through the bond on Amy's left leg, taking off her bed sheets, revealing to Sonic's embarrassment, Amy's naked form.

Brushing off any bad thoughts (I am married after all) he thought to himself, he continued with the final chain, sawing through it as fast as he could, worried that someone else could walk in on them, he practically sawed through it like butter.

Sonic deployed the Warp Ring again, showing a vision of Freedom H.Q. On the other side. Heaving Amy up on his shoulder, he jumped through, landing on the metal floor.

"Sonic!" cried Tails

Sonic lifted Amy off of his shoulder. "Get her to medical Tails." Tails immediately grabbed her by the wait and flew off with his tails. Sonic just laid back down on the cold metal floor, worried at what could possibly be wrong with her, if anything was wrong with her.


End file.
